


Bedtime Story Illustration

by AnxiousAdvent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirkjake Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousAdvent/pseuds/AnxiousAdvent
Summary: Illustration for @sylphofbreath12 's amazing fic, Bedtime Story!
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: DirkJake Big Bang 2k21





	Bedtime Story Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bedtime Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685904) by [Sylph_of_Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylph_of_Breath/pseuds/Sylph_of_Breath). 



  
  
  
  



End file.
